Nebulon Front
The Nebulon Front, Nebulon '''Federation, or the '''U.F.N.F (United Federal Nebulon Front) Was a Primary Galactic Faction, in the Solar war. The Nebulon Front has jurisdiction over three korgon states: Tryon, Uronatt, and Korron; of which is the core state. The economy, military, and politics were all determined by each stateside respective branch regime, which all went to the centralized, one party state, totalitarian, Government. The government was centralized in the Nebulon capital: korrott, and its coresponding region. The territorry of the Nebulon front extends mainly across the bottom the the Uron point. The bottom of the uron point has three sectors, the Tryon sector: which was boarding against open space, encompassing the other sectors, The Uronatt sector: which was behind the Tryon sector and was a large field that had many braching off star peninsulas. Also finally, the motherland; Korron state, the sacred korgonoid sector, of which was the centre of all empires of the past, and contains the planet: 'Korrott' which is the homeworld of the Korgonoid being. The Federation's roots can be traced back to the: Imperial Conservative Front. The Imperial Conservative Front: I.C.F. The ICF was based In the O.K.S (Occupied Korron State). The ICF was established following the collapse of the Solar empire, by many former officers of the Empire, and Korgonoid Reactionaries, Regime Sepratists, and other extremists. An official parliamentry party was established, and was given representation in the Stellar parliament, but not in the Galactic parliament 'yet' in that case. The Proletarian Uprisings would affect the ICF in popularity. The Uprisings contained many Korgonoid Proletarians who wanted union representation, and a larger wage. Occupation Regime suppressed most protest, but these uprisings were sector wide, and would eventualy lead to the great revolution. The ICF supported the ideas of the proletarians, and started scheming to retake the Korron state. The workers army, was a corp sized Infantry Force, that was created to retake Korrott. The workers who became troops were payed more fairly, and would fight against the Peace keeper korps (PKK). Two major battles broke out; The battle of Eyroton Bridge, and the battle of the Governmental district, Both were urban battles, and both nearly annhiliated the area around the battle. Other minor battles for ridges and hills, other geographical features were pending in ownership taking place between the Infantry. Eventually this, and other Uprisings weakend the unpopular,and hated Occupation regime. The ICF would fuse with other partisan forces, to form the Conservative power, which would combat against the Occupation regime. A total war would develope between the Conservative power and the Occupation regime. The Occupation regime planned to obliterate the Conservative power, and the Korgonoid race effectivaley. This war would be known as the Conserative war and would last for two years. The Conservative war would contain only three campaigns, but the Yors campaign would be infamous as it was the bloodiest Campaign of all history. The War was fought for the Korron state. With the main objectives meaning the Primary array in the east, The border communication post in the South east, and finally the Primary defence centre.The war was contested, and was a clear victory for the Occupation regime in the First year, but in the following year became less clear due to depleted troops, and depleted morale, which eventually got the better of them giving a victory to the Conservative power. After the Liberation of the Korron state, and the anhiliation, and Obolishment of the Occupation regime. The Conservative Powers split into three main parties. The Imperial Sepratists, The elitist faction, and the Assault remainant. The Imperial sepratists, aka: IPKCS Pan Korgonic Conservative Sepratists (Later to be known as the Nebulon Party) were rising in popularity, they were the bulk of the Conservatives who were originally in the ICF, The Seperatiats wanted to create a Pan-Korgonoid state, simular to the Korgonoid empire. The Pan Korgonoid galaxy would unite the three runic races: The Rythuians, The Tyruns, and ofcourse; the Korgonoids. Other Sub-races of runic such as Neroids, and dyredoxites, and Hubeings would also be Included within the State, but would not be given the same power. The other "Evasive" Races such as the Zorgonoids or the Krysoids, or Qenoids would be eliminated drom the galaxy, (Based on Occupation regime doctrine) Nebulon would finally be coined as an official name for the IPKCS. Nebulon started rapidly militarizing, and were forming ideas to anhilliate Starlon. Nebulon wanted to knock Starlon, (The Rivaling major galactic faction), off the Political, and governing table. Nebulon would first target the Starlon Headquarters at the Rylon Sector of the Nova arm. An Invasion on the area would take place, and would be known as the North nova campaign. Following the seige of the HQ, And other strikes on military assets would force surrender upon Starlon. Nebulon territory Screenshot_2019-01-12-17-15-12.png|The Korron sector Screenshot_2019-01-12-21-43-31.png|The Nebulon territorry Korron Sector: (Red) The Korron sector is the Bulk of the Nebulon fronts' Primary territory. The Korron Sector is generally reguarded as sacred, and according to the Korgonuule culture, No other races are allowed in the Korron sector. The Korron Sector was the central command, and head quarters sector of almost every major korgonoid governing entity in the past. The Korron sector contained multiple Large Clusters of stars enwrapped around a column of stars and planets. The Kortun cluster was located in the Z-baring Northern area of Korron and expanded from east to west, expanding into the Kortan buldge. The Kortan cluster had one major point that extended Y-baring North above the Galactic plain, and had waves and bends at the Y-baring south (Bottom) of the Cluster that ran across the mass. Z-baring south of Korron lies the Kortun expanse, simular to the Cluster; The kortun expanse expanded east to west, expanding into the za'tehk pointe Lighting point. The Korrot expanse was a starcluster in the centre of the two z-baring: Kortun cluster, and expanse. The Korrot expanse was named after the local capital planet, and State capital planet: Korrot. The Entenreine korst Enterance way is the enterance to Korron, located Z-Baring east, contains the only warp route's in and out of the Korron sector. Finally the two Biggest Star Peninsulas of the sector; Kortann bulge, and the Za'tehk pointe Lighting point. They both extend out into the Uron strait, and both contain Listening posts, Outposts, Fortresses, other defensive structures, and assets. Tyron Sector: (Blue) The Tryon Sector has always been apart of Korgonoid entitys since the 1st ever stellar scale wars. Tyron was a known sector to be originally owned by the Ancient Zorgonoid ancestors, but was taken off them in the Proto-Korgian-zortus war. Triumph and glory surround this sector due to the sacrifice it took to obtain. The Tyron Sector is Z-baring South from the Korron sector. The Tyron sector only contains four regions; Y'deut belt, Urottust cluster, Ay'reict point, and Urottust expanse. Y'deut bult Ray belt is a long Column of stars that extends east from; Urottust cluster all the way to Ay'reict point, in the west. The Urottust cluster, and Urottust expanse are Z-baring east of the Entreine korst of Korron. The Urottuat cluster and expanse are both groups of stars that expand through their respective regions. The Ay'reict point in the Z-baring west of the sector extends of into the Uron strait. The point contains a major Warp-port there, but as of a result of a port existing at the point, many fortresses and defensive structures exist to counter any smuggler runs at the port, or any sudden attacks. Uronatt Sector: (Green) The Uronatt Sector, or originally the Old Alteriun Sector, was the Original Homesector of the Hubeing species. After the Slave alliance's disbandment following the collapse Korgonoid empire, the Hubeings fled the sector and moved out of the Uron (At the time: eydo) arm, And Immigrated to the Minor central arm, where Hubeings brached off futhure from there. The Old Alteriun Sector was Taken and placed under juristdiction of the Proto-governments of the later to be; Solar Empire. The Uronatt Sector has three regions. The Xyod'uuse pointe Exodus point extending of the Z-baring east and contained many City planets, and other. The: eiht Kurbhe The curve is a region near the Z-bearing west; Entnreine korst, that contains a small nebula known as the Nebulon Nexus (What the UFNF is named after). The final, and largest region of Uronatt is the: Sy'htt Cluster, which expands across from Z-barings east to the Exodus point. Vulgat Sector: (Gold) The Vulgat sector is in itself a region, but is techically counted as a sector, due to its astrographical differences to the other star formations of the surrounding Sectors. The Vulgat Sector is mainly a void apart from a couple dozen stars that exist known as the Vulgat Cloud. Most of Vulgat is made up of Space dusts, minerals, and Asteroids. Mainly the Sector is used for mining, or manufactering vehicles, armour, and general utilitys. Occupied sectors: After Territorry is Invaded by Nebulon, Most of it is turned Into: Occupied territorry. Occupied territorry is mainly used to station Military assets, or forces. And is also used to build up defence incase of Counter attack. If a sector is taken it can ethier be Civilian administrated, or military administrated, (like mentioned earlier). *Rylon expanse *East Uron territorrys *Zaigon sector *Raigon sector Citys, and major locations: *Korrott Korrott is the Capital city of the Nebulon front, and is also the Capital city of Uron. Korrott was the Indigenous Primeworld of the Korgonoid species. The city takes up 30% of the planetary land, has a population of 110 billion, with this, the city is the 10th largest city in the Galaxy. The City has three layers, the Star layer, which is the Highest part of the city, contains the upper class citizens, and is built on top the Canopy layer, The Canopy layer of the city is the next layer down, and is built on the ground to mid sky level, and contains mostly middle class citizens, The lower layer is the Poorest layer of the city, and is built underground. *Myout *Rein'icht *bot'icht *darfauc *Outpost 62 *Outpost 22 *Pre'zicht Fortress *Aub'il Fortress *Fortress beta *Fortress 33 Organization Government: Military: Army: Navy: Paramilitary forces: Combat paramilitarys: Execution paramilitarys: Alliances: Nebulon would form many alliances with multiple criminal organizations. Criminal organizations could provide Illegal products to Nebulon that otherwise would not be producted in Convemtional factorys. Criminal organizations could also eliminate political oppisition, or Eliminate or atleast suppress uprisings in the volitile criminal, or civilian worlds. Local gangs, Weapon cartels, and Star pirate groups Storm guild: Iron hand: Planetary gangs: Society Civilization: Economy: Primary Crimes: Korgonoid holocaust: Slavery: Civilian Genocide: History Foundation: Uprisings: Conservative powers: Conservative wars: Nebulonization: First phase, Stellar war: Second phase, Stellar war: Final phase, Stellar war: Decline: Collapse: